Fallen
by Frocck
Summary: As we watch what could be called a death, a promise is made, and a life starts a new.


Authors note;  
I have such high standards for writing, It's rare i love my own work. So please be honest, i won't get any better without criticism.

On February 8th 1992-

The world meeting had long since ended,

Almost all the nations had long since cleared out. America wandered the halls and had gone in a large circle while lost in thought. All that day everyone was rude or obscene towards Russia.

That was not his goal... he wanted Russia to be liked more, by his people, and by the other nation's.

With his mind running in fear he had only made things worse for the Russian, America had walked back to the conference room. A room Russia had not left.

America sighed and opened the door to see Russia standing looking at the ripped soviet flag. The damage he was running large, but gentle fingers over; had been done by Poland, earlier in the day. America quietly watched as Russia fell to his knees and shed a few silent tears while he picked up a piece of ripped red flag off the grey carpeted floor, and held it close to his chest.

America sighed and walked over to the man and looked down at him. The man Scowled as he gripped his flag tighter. "I hate you." Tears began to freely fall from his deep purple eyes and he bit his lower lip harshly. America got down on his knees in front of Russia and with a sad frown took the piece of flag from the hand gripping it and used it to wipe its owners tears. "i know." He handed the flag piece back, but was shocked, it was almost like the digits wear fading away.

With a raspy sigh Russia moved his faded hand to America's chin and pulled it up so America was looking into soft Purple eyes, that are bloodshot from crying. "tell me America, Have you ever seen a fellow nation die before?"

The younger of two took in a soft breath before saying; "No. I did not know we could die?"

The Russian chuckled a soft sad Chuckle, letting the younger man's chin go. "So Arrogant." Ivan's face began to fade, it almost seemed like he was evaporating. Little bubbles of his being where faded into nothing.

Russia stood up and America stood with him. "Wa-Wait? a-are you?" Russia put a faded nearly gone finger on the American's mouth, making the younger tear up even more.

A few tears fell from Alfred's eyes, You could hardly see Russia any more, a faded outline bubbles of light slowed to nearly a halt, as Ivan's hands faded and gloves fell to the floor, Purple eyes stayed bright and brilliantly lit as cloths fell below them, as the long white scarf coiled on the ground You could hear Russia's voice echo, "I want you to know... the truth is," Alfred spoke with him the same words in unison "I always loved you..."

America fell to his knees and started to cry. Had he really witnessed a death? Could it be called that? He was mortified for what seemed like hours, but had only been a few minutes. He soon went to grab Ivan's scarf, and the coat it was tangled with moved. "what?" Alfred quickly unbuttoned the coat. Pure shock overwhelmed him, a small infant lay sleeping, Soft white hair and pale pink skin wrapped only buy the tail of a scarf. America carefully lifted the tiny child into his arms and held him close. "Ivan?" he questioned as if the child could answer. To Alfred's Surprise the smile child opened his eyes.

Soft purple orbs looked upon the man holding him. Cute cooing sounds came from him as he reached his hands up grabbing for the older man, and finally getting a hold on his glasses. Alfred smiled softly and watched the little one try and eat Texas for a moment. "no, no, little one." Alfred spoke quietly as he took Texas back and cleaned them on his shirt.

The small child started to cry and Alfred frown and thought. 'what do I do?' he looked around the room. "i do not know what to do." the child grabbed his glasses again and stopped Crying. Alfred looked down a little shocked, then he smiled softly, and even chuckled a bit. "you like Texas huh? Okay you can keep them for now."

Alfred wrapped the baby in Russia's scarf and sat him down carefully. He smiled as the Child was still fascinated by Texas. He chuckled and picked Ivan's gloves up off the floor along with the man's boots, Shirt, and coat. He put on the gloves and smiled seeing them almost fit, a little bigger then his hands but not by much. He folded every thing that could be folded and sat the small pile next to the smaller child. He took the lead pipe that had been on Ivan's person, and wrapped it with the man's pants before he threw it in a nearby trash can. "you will never need that again..."

America smiled softly and knelt down to pick the small child up again. He could not help but cry a little seeing the small body sleeping with Texas on his face. He held the small one close, and carefully picked up the cloths and shoes with his other hand.

After dodging some question asked by the staff, and others as he left, Alfred looked down at the sleeping child again. "I will make sure this time, Russia has a happy life. In-fact a promise You Ivan, I will not let more harm come to you." the child remained asleep and gripped the other's shirt tightly.


End file.
